evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Myotismon's Castle
Myotismon's Castle (in Japanese: バムデモンス カストル, Bamudemonsu Kasutoru, lit. "Vamdemon's Castle"), also called "The Castle" (in Japanese: ス カストル Su Kasutoru), is an abandoned castle located on a mountain within a forest on the Server Continent in the Digital World, and it is lorded over by the vampiric Myotismon. It is surrounded by great walls and heavily guarded by all other Digimon who served their vampire lord. It was where the DigiDestined's Digimon were created as Digi-Eggs with the help of Gennai and his kind. Piedmon seized the castle with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon while attempting to destroy the Digi-Eggs, but Gennai was able to take the eggs and escape. The castle was later relented to Myotismon later as he used it both his own home and the base of operations for him and his army of evil Digimon. The castle sits atop a steep mountain and looks European in design, but seems to defy the laws of physics on the inside. Gravity seems to be undefined, and it is possible to walk on walls and ceilings, and the castle appears to be the merging point for multiple dimensions in time and space. Myotismon used the castle as a training center for his invasion forces before they left for Earth. The castle also contains a large set of doors which act as a portal between the Digital World and multiple other dimensions, including Earth's. The doors are accessed by a keypad that uses Digimon cards placed in certain positions and in a certain order over the keypad to determine which dimension the door accesses. Myotismon and his forces went through the doors to invade Earth, and the DigiDestined later followed. Layout There is a complete layout of indoor chambers and outdoor-like areas located within the entirety of Myotismon's Castle. But there are also untold dangers, challenges and horrors found within the nightmarish, labyrinthine castle waiting around at every corner for Lord Myotismon's "guests". *'Library': : The Library is a very dark room, deep inside the castle. There are of course large bookshelves and a wooden table on which candles are the light for reading donate. Just before Myotismon the gateway to the world opened he just let one of the books. Then he went through a door disguised as a bookcase in the stone room. It could be the safe hiding place of his own Coffin. *'Pantry': : The Pantry of Myotismon's Castle is located in a high tower within the castle's atrium. Here are some stone shelves that are filled with food, but also several varieties. Since Nanimon and his recruits flayed so, one of the disappeared Numemon in the pantry and made wine bottles on little parachutes into the atrium fly because Nanimon is addicted to alcohol and this was so drunk. *'Stone Room': The Stone Room is where the portal between both Earth and the Digital World through a huge stone gate is here. Here there is a stone table, on the 9 of 10 cards must be distributed in such a way that in the world comes, in which one wants. Also to be found in this room are also Devidramon statues, that of Myotismon or Gatomon but also in real Devidramon can be transformed. It is where *'Moved Room': : The shifted space is one of the many strange rooms in Myotismon's Castle . After the DigiDestined had split to Myotismon look, came Tai and Izzy here. While Tai claimed that he is on the upper side of the path itself was Izzy to be safe on the upper side, what the two very confused and in fact is the shifted space not logically explain. *'Forecourt': : The atrium is a dark place in Myotismon's Castle, and it where the many Nanimon here served as training ground for its recruits. In the courtyard also stands a tall tower, where the pantry is. Gallery Myotismon's Castle.jpg|Myotismon's Castle Myotismon.jpg|Myotismon The Familiar Bats.jpg|The Lord Myotismon's Carriage.jpg|Lord Myotismon's Carriage Lord Myotismon's Coffin.jpg|Lord Myotismon's Coffin Myotismon's Coffin.jpg|Lord Myotismon emerging from his opened Coffin. DemiDevimon.jpg|DemiDevimon Phantomon.jpg|Phantomon The Bakemons.jpg|The Bakumon species. The Familiar Bats.jpg|The Familiar Bats The Night Raiders.jpg|The Night Raiders, also known as the Familiar Bats. Category:Prisons Category:Evil Lairs Category:Oppression Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism